Ninja Hattori-kun
Nickelodeon Barcelona TV, K3, TV3 Punt 2 Canal 2 Andalucía, Canal Sur, Boomerang, Canal Extremadura ETB TVG Canal Panda Teleregione, Italia 7 Gold Ecuavisa Etc...TV ntv7 (2006-2009) | first = September 28, 1981 | last = December 25, 1987 | episodes = 694 | episode_list = }} is a manga series by Fujiko Fujio Ⓐ, later adapted into an anime series, a video game and eventually a live-action movie, along with a 2009 revival of the show. Plot 10-year old Ken'ichi Mitsuba is an average kid who goes to elementary school and struggles with his studies. Meanwhile a little ninja named Kanzo Hattori, Shishi-maru (a ninja dog) and Kanzo's little brother Shinzo befriend Ken'ichi. Hattori is now a part of the Mitsuba family along with his brother Shinzo, and his ninja dog, Shishi-Maru. Hattori helps Ken'ichi with his problems, and constantly keeps an eye on him, as a good friend. Yumeko-chan is the girlfriend of Ken'ichi. Kemumaki, a Koga Ninja and his ninja cat Kagekiyo always trouble Ken'ichi. Ken'ichi asks Hattori to take revenge. Characters *' ' (voice: Junko Hori, drama actor: Kōtoku Nomura, drama voice: Kazuo Imakura, live-action film actor: Shingo Katori), aka Hattori-kun, is the protagonist of the series, a little ninja. He is 11 years old and 40 kgs and is 140cm tall. He is the boy who usually contests Kemumaki when he does pranky things. Hattori's main weakness is that he is afraid of frogs; this often leads him into trouble. He wears blue coloured ninja robes. In the Teletoon version of the show, he was renamed Kanko Hattori. Hattori says the moral of the episode in the Teletoon version. Also, he is afraid of lizards than frogs. He always tells what a good ninja always does when he does some of his actions in some episodes and likes meddiling in his friends business. *' ' (voice: Yūko Mita, drama actor: Shigeki Nakajō), aka Shin-chan, is Kanzo's younger brother. A good point to note is that while Kanzo is referred to as "Hattori", Shinzo is usually called by his regular name.He uses weapons made from wood. He is a ninja-in-training who learns to be a good ninja, like Kanzo. He wears red coloured ninja robes. In the Teletoon version, he was renamed Shinny Hattori. Shinny seems to have a good heart and sticks being loyal to his brother and sometimes gets excited when others are excited. Some of the times, Shinzo tricks Hattori to giving him things. *' ' (voiced by Kenichi Ogata) is a ninja dog living with Ken'ichi, who came along with Kanzo Hattori and Shinzo Hattori. He is the light-headed dog who, along with Shinzo, winds up doing pranky things. His fur color is yellow. In the Teletoon version, he was renamed Onion and Lil' Romeo provided his voice. *' ' (voice: Masako Sugaya, drama actor: Katsumi Takamiya, live-action film actor: Yuri Chinen) is a regular boy who goes to elementary school and does poor with his studies. He dates Yumeko, however Kemumaki is always after her. In the Teletoon version, he was named Kenny Smith and had a passion for Mets. He speaks in a heavy Japanese accent in the English version. *' ' (voice: Fuyumi Shiraishi), aka Tsubame-ko, a kunoichi and classmate of Hattori-kun, always wishes to marry Hattori. She a dislike for Ken, Shinzo, Shishimaru, Kemumaki and Kagekiyo. She wears pink coloured ninja robes. In the Teltoon version, she was renamed as Kanka Hattiri and loves Hattori. Calls Skoka "soda", Kenny "kluts", Whiskers "whimper", Onion "octopus" and Shinny "snizball". Hattiri seems to own a recorder, a clarinet, a flute, a piccolo and a bassoon, five woodwind instruments. *' ' (voice: Kaneta Kimotsuki, live-action film actor: Gorie) is the antagonist of Ninja Hattori-kun. He, along with his cat Kagekiyo Kemuzou, always are the ones who cause trouble. He competes with Ken'ichi for Yumiko-chen; however when he uses one of his ninja techniques in order to win, Kanzo usually steps in to save the day. He wears green colored ninja robes. In the Teletoon version, he was renamed as Skoka Sawyer. Skoka's voice seems to be similar to a Beavis-like matter but without the bad puns or the rudeness. Skoka seems to call Whiskers a "pathetic excuse for a cat" when he gets angry and usually yells at him or conks his head. *' ' (voice: Eiko Yamada) is an animal-ninja of the Koga-ryu, Kagekiyo is the helping antagonist of Ninja Hattori. Usually Kemumaki gives a big task in his plans for Kagekiyo to carry out, but he foils it. He is seen to have an enmity of Shishimaru. His fur color is black. In the Teletoon version, he was renamed as Whiskers, Skoka's companion. In the 2009 revival of the show, his design changed to a look similar to Doreamon's. Also, his voice is similar to Snarf from {Thundercats]. He suffers the same accident as Joker did which caused them their permanent grins but Whiskers can make his grin a frown sometimes, especially when he makes Skoka angry. Usually, Whiskers says "I didn't know" twice when Skoka's plot backfires. *' ' (voice: Runa Akiyama), aka Yumeko-chan, is the girl who usually causes disputes between Kemumaki Kemuzou and Ken'ichi Misoba. She is a girl who attends the same elementary school as the two, and she is also the one who causes most of the problems of the plot. In the Teletoon version, she was renamed Lily Cherryblossom. Lily seems to be in touch with Hattori some of the times. Lily sees Hattori as a little brother and Hattiri as a little sister. Other characters include: *Aiko-sensei (voice: Yōko Kawanami) : Ken'ichi's music teacher. Koike-sensei has a crush on her. *Hattori Jinzou (voice: Tadao Futami), Hattori-kun and Shin-chan's father. He was renamed as Shinko Hattori in the Teletoon version. *Jippou (voice: Junpei Takiguchi, drama voice: Hiroko Maruyama): a giant turtle monster ninja. *Koike-sensei (voice: Issei Futamata): Ken'ichi's teacher, also appears as a ramen chef in Obake no Q-tarō‎. He always scolds Kenichi similar to when Nobita is scolded by his teacher in Doraemon. *Kentarou Mitsuba (voice: Yuzuru Fujimoto, drama actor: Teizō Muta): Kenichi's Pop. He usually smokes and comes from his office late in the evening. He likes golf a lot. *Kenichi's Mother (voice: Yuri Nishiwa, drama actor: Chiharu Kuri): The mother of Kenichi. She likes Tsubame and thinks that Kemumaki is a good boy. *Professor Shinobino (voice: Reizō Nomoto): A professor who lives in America and invented Togejirou. *Robomaru (voice: Banjō Ginga): *Shinobino O-hime (voice: Keiko Yokozawa) *Togejirou (voice: Hiroko Maruyama): A cactus having supernatural powers is sent by Professor Shinobino from America. He is competition for Shishimaru. References Category:Fictional ninja Category:Children's manga Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Shōnen manga es:Ninja Hattori gl:Hattori o ninja id:Ninja Cilik Hattori it:Nino, il mio amico Ninja ms:Ninja Hattori-kun ja:忍者ハットリくん pt:Ninja Hattori th:นินจาฮัตโตริ zh:忍者服部君